


fuck the fourth of july

by hesitant_Jupiter



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, autistic jared kleinman, he hates fireworks, i love jared, its kleinsen if you squint, me projecting in my deh fic? yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitant_Jupiter/pseuds/hesitant_Jupiter
Summary: the fireworks get too loud, so jared calls evan over to help. this is really short, but kinda good.





	fuck the fourth of july

**Author's Note:**

> jared is autistic in this because im projecting lots in this and also, nobody can even say he's not bc he really is.
> 
> this is kinda vent, because fireworks are being loud and i do not like it

      Jared awoke to a loud boom. He looked over at the time. It was three in the morning. Another boom. God, does Jared hate fireworks. He grabs his phone from the bedside table and dials Evan’s number.

 

        It took a few rings for him to answer, but when he does, Jared sighs in relief. 

 

       “Jared, what do you need? It's three in the morning,” Evan asks, his voice heavy with sleep. There's yet another loud boom.

 

        “Evan, can you please come over? It's so loud,” Jared says softly. There's shuffling on the other end, and then silence. Everything is quiet until there's another awful boom. This one seems to shake the house.

 

       “I'm on my way now, Jare,” Evan says, voice still tired. Jared sighs with relief.

 

       “Okay, I'll see you soon,” Jared says. Evan hums in response and hangs up.

 

        Soon, Jared hears the door open and then close.  _ Finally _ he thinks. He hears footsteps coming up the stairs, and his bedroom door opens. He sees Evan’s small frame walk in.

 

       “Thank god you're finally here,” Jared sighs out. Evan comes and sits next to him on the bed. Before he can say anything, there's a loud string of booms, and they go on for quite a few seconds.

 

        Jared doesn't mean to, but his hands start flapping rapidly and his face scrunches up. 

 

       “Jare? Where do you keep your headphones?” Evan asks. Jared stops for a second to process what he says, and then points to his desk. It takes Evan a second to find them, but when he does he goes over to Jared with them.

 

       “Am I okay to touch you?” Evan asks softly. Jared says nothing, but nods. Evan runs his hand through Jared’s hair before putting the headphones on Jared.

 

        ‘ _ Thank you,’  _ Jared signs. Evan smiles and signs you're welcome back. Jared lays back down, and pats the spot next to him, signaling for Evan to sit next to him. Evan blushes, but does. 

 

        Jared ends up slowly falling back to sleep, curled up against Evan’s side. On nights when Jared or Evan couldn't sleep, they'd call the other over to their house. Needless to say, they end up spending many nights curled together in bed, both sound asleep.

  
       Evan is starting to doze off himself, and he thinks to himself,  _ there's nowhere else I'd rather be. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading!!! i love you guys


End file.
